Uppertale
by the story guys
Summary: A kid and his friends live with the monsters on the surface
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: life is hard up here.

"Home sweet home..." I mumbled as I sprinted to my mom's house, I live with friends and monsters now on the surface. Its not bad considering my 'sibling' Frisk is their ambassador, but society is still a dick and never will become nice. "Guys I'm home! I got food and hotdogs!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me. "That's good my child, please put them on the kitchen counter" my 'mom' Toriel waved at me and walked towards the kitchen "will do!" I walked into the living room and saw my friends, the first one to wave at me was 12, he doesn't exactly have a name so we call him 12 he's also my best friend. The second one to wave at me was a blond girl, she had a jacket on that looked like a basketball jacket "sup'!" She said and turned back to the curve TV, "Yellow you couldn't just leave it to be such a dick could you?" I Chuckled, the blond girl turned back with a pissed off look "I regret what I said!" I shouted in fear "note to self: never piss off Yellow" I let out a sigh and fell on the couch "what are whe watching?" I asked deadpanned at the two robots that just kissed "okay who asked alphys for anime?!" I couldn't keep myself from facepalming "shh Quote not now!" Yellow put her hand to my mouth "mmmfphmmmm" I acted helplessly but got interrupted by a slap to the face "shut up Quote! This is the best part!" Yellow took her hand off my mouth and wiped it against the couch "forget it, I'm upstairs!" I slowly walked up the staircase and cringed. I walked by two doors, the first one was black and said: "Chara" the other had a ton of names lined up from top to bottom. "Frisk?" I knocked on the door and walked in "hi Quote!" Frisk smiled at me. "Oh Hi doofus!" A flower in the corner gave and evil smirk, as I pulled out my super soaker it cringed in fear "s-sorry!" It managed to say before it got smaller "so... How is the volatile house plant Flowey?" i asked


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:mall ball preparation

"Oh flowey? He's been behaving at his best..." With Frisk's dull expression (heh as always) they looked at the flower was shivering in the corner "anyway wanna go play smash bros. Later? Yellow is watching anime" I frowned and opened up the window, it was beautiful outside. the sun was setting and the highway a couple blocks away was crowded, I put on my gloves and climbed out the window but before I did, I looked at Frisk "don't tell mom" they gave a firm nod and a thumbs up

...

...

I was hanging onto the window as I looked down "just drop here..." After decending from a couple platforms I landed on the ground "ugh!" The sound of soft red shoes hitting the pavement made someone nearby anxious to give me a 'bad time'. "Quote? Y'know your not allowed to leave and if you do... Your gonna have a bad time" Sans' left eye started to glow as 3 Gaster Blaster appeared behind him "OH FU-" I rolled out of the way as my soul appreared on my chest. "kid now I have a bone to pick with you" my soul turned blue and I got slammed into a wall but I was used to the shifting of gravity so I pushed off the wall "nope." I said bluntly and took off, Gaster Blasters appeared behind Sans and shot at me, I ran sideways up a wall and did a side flip, I heard another one power up and I slid on my knees to dodge the shot "kid your gonna get dunked on!" Sans summoned 9 Gaster Blasters and shot them one by one, I did a flare and jumped up in the air (heh that rhymes) i manged to dodge everything so far. That stopped when I got surrounded by those things "sorry kid but geeeeet du- WHAT?!" I jumped up gracefully and did a backflip, my hoodie was playing with the wind and dancing making the Gaster Blasters shoot each other. "better luck next time!" With that, I took off to the grocery store

...

...

I came home later and climbed through the window, lucky because Toriel or mom called me down stairs "coming!" I took off my gloves to hide any hints that I was outside, if I was lucky enough mom would think that what Sans said was plain bullcrap and would scold Sans for 'lying'. "My child, Sans said you were outside doing this thing called parkour can you show us what it is and were you outside?" I raised my finger and smiled confidently "yes I can show what parkour is, and no I wasn't outside" Toriel got up and shot a glare at Sans who was drinking ketchup "its okay my child you can go back to your room" I nodded and walked to the fridge next to Sans I grabbed 9 cups of ice coffee and walked upstairs. "Guys I got Ice cof..." Everyone was dressed up in snazzy clothes "hey Quote why don't you have your suit & tie on? Tonight there's a ball at the mall" a small girl in a white dress walked towards me, her name is Rainbow she has dark blond hair. "Yeah dude you don't look snazzy at all" behind Rainbow was another girl, her name was Bit. She had an emerald green dress with an actual emerald on her waist "Hey hey, not cool! I'm gonna go change now!" I grabbed a black fedora with a red band, a white buttoned shirt, a red tie, and a black suit Good thing is: I can climb walls so i did, With a sigh I took off my hoodie and did the rest i kicked up the black jacket put it on "heh finally" i climbed back through the window and got crushed by 3 girls who wanted coffee "GIRLS STOP!" they didn't stop "I SAID STOP" and at that moment a blue bubble surrounded me and my wrist began glowing "that gem in my arm!" I pulled off my sleeve and my gemstone (a blue quartz to be exact, also is embedded in my wrist) formed a blue shield "I'm a crystal gem? AWESOME!"


End file.
